What Have I done?
by StarrySea
Summary: What if? Its a question that we all ask. What if Luke asked Annabeth to be the spy? What if she accepted? What would Percy say?
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: What if? Its a question that we all ask. What if Luke asked Annabeth to be the spy? What if she accepted? What would Percy say?**

**A/N: Hello dear reader! If you've read any of my other stories you know what I'm about to tell you: this was a random thought that morphed into a multi-chapter story! I hope that you enjoy this!**

**Review!**

**-—-**

"Go on tell me how awful I am that I shouldn't have done that. That you hate me forever. Hit me, shame me, tell them all, let them cast me out. I can deal with it."

Percy sat down on the floor next to Annabeth and took her head in his hands. Tears glistened in his eyes as he spoke.

"I would never EVER do anything like that you, Annabeth. No matter what happens. I don't care what you did. It doesn't matter any more."

Annabeth looked at the scythe charm on the floor. Her hair was sloppily pulled back tears streaked her face, her eyes were bloodshot. But she felt a little better after having come clean to Percy.

"So what do we do with it, if you aren't going to tell them."

"Come here." Percy wrapped her in his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder. "We'll figure it out."

"Thank you, Percy." she met his eyes for the first time. They were full of concern. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I don't have to know. I know that I love you enough to help you work this out."

The hotel room was empty except the two demigods in the floor. Their weapons were sitting on the table, a pen and a knife. Various pieces of armour were strewn about, on the couch, in the floor.

The afternoon had been going normally. If you could call hiding out in the Grand hotel in the middle of a sleeping city waiting for the next attack from the forces of a once dead

Titan who was now using your former friend's body as a host normal. Then Annabeth had taken Percy aside, into room 215.

With a torn look on her face she said, "I have something to tell you."

"Yes."

She took a deep breath, and staring at the floor said, "I know who the spy is."

"who is it?" He demanded, a hand on riptide.

Annabeth unstrapped her knife and laid it on the table,

"Can you put Riptide down?"

"Um... Sure.." He put the pen next to her knife. "Look why are you making me put up Riptide? Can't you just tell me who—"

"It's me." She started to cry.

"What?" Percy looked as if someone had just hit him.

Annabeth fell to her knees on the floor. "I'm the spy." She threw the scythe bracelet onto the floor in front of her.

**A/N:**

**So, how was it? That was a serious question! Review and tell me!**

**I can tell you now there are many more chapters to come! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to give credit to my favourite beta (again) ****CrackinAndProudOfIt ****thank you so much for helping me with my error infested writing!**

**And this chapter is a FLASHBACK so that should eliminate some confusing.**

**Need I say REVIEW!**

(2) What have I done?

Chapter 2: why?

Luke smiled at Annabeth. His face now marred my a scar from a dragons claw. "Come on, let's take a walk, I have to ask you something."

Luke had his sword in a scabbard at his side. He always had it that way since he returned from his quest. They walked into the woods side by side.

Annabeth smiled, alone with Luke, she was trying hard not to blush. Soon they came to the creek and Luke stopped.

"You said you wanted to ask me something." Annabeth started.

Luke dug into his left jeans pocket. "Yeah. I wanted to give you this."

He pulled out an elegant silver bracelet with a single charm attached.

"Oh, Luke, it's beautiful." she reached out her hand to brush it.

"I need you to tell this about camp. Any battle plans or quests. I promise it will keep camp safe. But you can't tell anyone about it."

Then he deposited the bracelet gently into her palm.

She examined the charm.

"A scythe. Luke, isn't that the sign of Kronos?"

"It's just- yes, yes it is."

"This is to keep the camp safe, Annabeth. Please, could you do this? For me?"

"I'll do it for you." She said, looking into his eyes. "Only for you."

"Thank you, Annabeth." He smiled and his scar rippled.

She slipped the chain around her wrist.

As soon as she got back to her cabin, she took the bracelet off and put it in her trunk with no intent to use it, unless things got horribly worse.

**A/N:**

**Review! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: BACK TO THE GOOD STUFF! **

**Review please please**

**(3) What have I done?**

**Chapter 3: take action**

Percy picked up the silver bracelet and clutched it in his hand.

"Does it always listen or only when you want it to?"

"Always. That means that-"

"It knows you told."

"Oh no. Percy what are we going to do?" Annabeth's eyes were wide with fear.

"We can't focus on that now. First, we have to get rid of it."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"Isn't there a big fireplace downstairs?"

"I think so, why?"

"Here," Percy handed her a tissue. "We're going downstairs."

Annabeth and Percy ran through the halls. Hand in hand, holding the charm tight. Most of the demigods and satyrs were crashed in rooms or raiding the kitchen. So the halls were nearly empty.

Occasionally they would pass someone with ambrosia on the way to one of the makeshift infirmaries. They would smile and keep going. Soon they were on the main level.

"Do you remember which way the fireplace was?" he asked her.

"I think it was that way." She pointed to the left.

"Let's get this over with."

Percy slipped his hand out of hers and ran forward into the large open room with a fireplace at the centre.

Annabeth caught up with him and stared into the lifeless fireplace.

"What are we going to do about that?"

Percy leaned forward and examined around the edges looking for a place to turn on the gas. He put his hand on the knob and turned it hard to the right. Flames shot up, blue and purple on the bottom bright yellow at the top. The heat blew into Percy's face like a desert wind and he stumbled back.

"A little less, maybe, Seaweed Brain." She smiled weakly.

All the noise caught the attention of a daughter of Aphrodite who was just coming in from a perfume stood behind a column just inside the doors. And peeked out to see what they were up to.

Percy got his hand close to the knob and turned his head from the heat as he turned it down to a normal level.

"Give me the charm." He said holding out his hand.

"The what?" Aphrodite's daughter breathed as she ducked behind the column again.

Annabeth looked around frantically then slipped the charm into Percy's hand. He stepped forward and threw it into the fire. The flames roared for a moment then returned to their normal height. Percy stepped forward and turned up the flames all the way. The roar grew louder and they both took a few steps back. Annabeth and Percy stood side by side and watched the flames char Annabeth's dirty secret. A small pop was barely audible above the flames. It was gone.

Percy stepped forward again and switched the fireplace off. He put his arm around Annabeth, and they walked back up the stairs.

The daughter of Aphrodite, a girl called Drew, ran over to the fireplace. Why would they just randomly burn a charm? Sure enough, among the ashes and charcoal was a charred chain with a blackened scythe charm attached. She reached to pick it up but the metal was still hot.

"Talk about juicy gossip. How am I gonna get this out?" She asked under her breath, then ran off to the kitchen.

"Hey! Does anyone have like tongs and a glass?" She shouted over the racket.

She saw a row of glasses on the counter across the room. She jostled her way over and grabbed one, a pile of utensils sat on the island in the center. She elbowed through the people and dug through the pile. The closest thing she could find was a large fork. She grabbed it and started making her way out of the kitchen when another demigod yelled across the room:

"Hey! Where you taking that?"

"It's incredibly important!" She shouted. "You'll see soon."

Then she rushed back out into the main hall.

As soon as she was back at the fireplace she took the fork, fished the bracelet out by the chain links and dropped it into the glass.

She ran up the stairs and into the penthouse room that had become "head quarters".

"We need to call a meeting with the counsellors. Right now!"

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"Because I know who the spy is." And she held up the glass.

"Go get Percy and Annabeth."

"Oh, I already told them." she added quickly.

"Get everyone else, then and especially the Hephaestus cabin, we need to shut that thing off."

**A/N: ooohh! Juicy! I wonder where this is going? Review people! Click the button and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: guess who gets another flashback chapter? YOU DO! Not that its bad but **_**you **_**have to read **_**this one **_**before you get to **_**chapter 5! **_**But it's still good! (hopefully)! **

**SO REVIEW IT!**

(4) What have I done?

Chapter: 4 reminder of the gift

Annabeth was sitting alone in her cabin, tidying up her bunk before she followed her siblings to Masters Archery. She had just shut her trunk when she heard a boys voice calling:

"Annabeth!"

She spun around. "Luke! What's going on?"

The iris-message shimmered as he chuckled. "I just wanted to ask you about that present I gave you. Remember? The bracelet?" he touched his wrist.

"Yeah. What about it?" she asked skeptically.

"Have you been wearing it lately?"

"No I just..." she couldn't tell him no I haven't been wearing it. "I… um… lost it a couple of weeks ago but um… I found it in my trunk, earlier and… I just... Um forgot to put it on!"

"oh that's cool! I just wanted to make sure you were wearing it! You know I'd have to give it to someone else otherwise."

"I'll be wearing it!" she smiled.

"Can you put it on for me? To PROVE that you found it?"

"You don't trust me." she huffed, then spun around and pulled it from the bottom of her trunk.

"No wonder you couldn't find it if it was all the way down there!" Luke chuckled.

She slipped it on her wrist and stared at Luke. She still loved him despite that he had turned. That didn't change their history.

From that day on Annabeth would slip on the charm bracelet each day feeling it's weight less and less. Until the Titan War went full fledged. When campers started dying turning or disappearing left and right, with each loss the charm seems to get a little heavier until the day when she finally burst and told Percy.

Despite what she had been told. She knew in her heart that it was the right thing to do.

**A/N: YAY! Review. Do it. Right now. Please? **

***puppy face* **

** O**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: chapter 5 back to the plot! Review!**

**Bla bla bla (I'll let you read now!)**

Percy took Annabeth back to 215. He hugged her and said "I'm glad you told me. If anything happens, I don't know what would, because of this. No matter what you're told, tell me. I'll help you. Ok."

"Ok. Get some rest. They're gonna need you tonight."

"You too."

He waved and jogged off down the hallway, every room on the second floor was occupied. He took the stairs up to the fifth floor and passed out in 538.

When he woke up four hours later the sun was going down. And the bringht orange rays were shining through the window. He grabbed for Riptide only to realise he had left it on the table in Annabeths room.

He walked into the bathroom and splashed icy water on his face. Why couldn't the curse of Achilles also make you immune to grogginess?

Percy put on his shoes and walked down the stairs to floor 2. When he arrived at 215 he found the door locked. All of the doors had been left slightly ajar because they didnt have time to use room keys.

He wiggled the handle and beat on the door. No answer. A camper was walking through with an arm load of swords, and Percy got one of his stupid ideas. He snatched one off the top and hacked his way through the door.

When he stepped in Annabeth was gone but the bronze knife still lay on the table next to Anaklusmos. He took them both and ran down the hall.

Several people were headed into the stairwell. He pushed past them and bounded up the stairs. As soon as he made it to the top floor he could tell that something was wrong. Campers spilled out of the main room standing on their tiptoes and framing their necks to see.

He pushed past them all until he was in the room faced with a council of campers sitting round a table.

He cut off the person speaking and held out the knife.

"Annabeth is—"

Then a small voice cut him off. "Right here, Percy."

Annabeth was sitting at one end of the table a blackened bracelet with a split open charm laid in front of her. Her eyes were full of shame, and she was on the edge of crying.

"Oh, Percy," Drew said. "You must have overslept. We were just informing the camp of the traitor in our midst." She placed her manicured hands on Annabeth's shoulders.

**A/N: oh yay! the plot's picking up! Goodie!**

**Let me tell you something else. As of today **_**August 23 2011 **_**I have up to chapter 10 written! **

**I will hold these chapters hostage if I don't get enough reviews! So review and you can read!**

**Do it**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Review. I beseech you…**

"Yeah," Percy mumbled. "Must've overslept."

Drew ignored him and faced the rest of the campers, apparently she was in control. Something rather frightening, actually because Drew had never done a quest and barely ever touched a sword. She wasn't even Aphrodite's head counsellor.

Percy knelt on the floor next to Annabeth.

"What happened?"

"Really, Percy? Can't you see?"

"Someone saw us burn it? How could that've happened? No one else was in the room!"

"Drew had apparently just come in and saw us." She pointed to the charm. "They made a big deal of calling all the head counsellors first and having the Hephaestus cabin open it. We did kill it though. The circuitry is fried."

"Excuse me!" Drew glared at Percy. "We have one more thing to discuss. What are _we_ going to _do_ with _her_?"

Percy jumped up. "Do with her? What do you mean _do with her_? Are you crazy? She's staying right here!"

Someone from the back called "Throw her out."

"He's right," Travis Stoll piped up. "I mean we can't keep her here. No matter how long she's been at camp."

Connor intercepted "What my _ignorant_ brother is _trying_ to say is, if she wants to join the Titans then let her. What if the charm was meant to be found? That's why Kronos showed Percy his. What if when we found the charm we were supposed to let our guard down and they would get fed even more information, through something else."

"Travis!" Percy was getting angry. "Are you seriously suggesting that the charm was a diversion?"

"Oh, you're one to talk, Fish Boy," Drew turned to him. "You knew about it all along and didn't tell us."

"All along? But—"

"Save it," she snapped. "You can stay but _she_ is being handed over. Tonight."

"You saw us trying to _burn it_, Drew. She isn't on their side anymore."

"Another guise, Fish Boy. We know the truth."

And Drew swept out of the room, the crowd disbanded, leaving Annabeth and Percy alone.

"Thanks for trying." She sniffed.

"I could've done better. Drew, and her stupid charmspeak."

"You did what you could. Doesn't matter. They'll dump me at the Titan camp tonight and after that I'm a dead man."

"Dead girl, you mean."

She smiled weakly. "You never cease to be ignorant."

He took her hand. "If you're going then I'm coming with you."

**A/N:**

**YAY! I released two hostages! I'm up to chapter 11 now so if you want to read on better start reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

The sun slowly sank behind the skyline, casting a warm orange glow over the sleeping city. But the feelings in the Grand were anything but warm.

Several campers had volunteered or been picked to take Annabeth to the Titan camp. Of course no one would be dumb enough to actually walk _into_ the Titan camp. So the current plan was to dump her, bound on the far side of the Williamsburg Bridge.

Everyone assumed that they would come to retrieve their little traitor. But what if they didn't want her either? Wanted by neither side, where would that leave her?

Thalia had been appointed to send an iris message saying that they found the spy and that she would be left on the Williamsburg Bridge but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

Percy was on "probation" so he wasn't allowed to help with the battle stationing. Thalia had been elected "leader" in his stead. But she was in shock and on the brink of a nervous breakdown, she wouldn't speak to anyone.

The hunter paced the balcony repeating:

"First Luke, now Annabeth. What is wrong with me?"

Drew dramatically stepped in and sent the Iris-message.

_"We found your little trickster. And you can have her back…"_

The small party set out. Annabeth walked in the centre stared at the ground glumly. They reached the bridge with the last rays of twilight.

"Gods it's getting dark out." someone swore.

"Can't we just leave her here?"

"All the way to the end or they might not get her."

The group hastened and reached the end of the bridge. Ropes were pulled out and her hands were tied tightly behind her back.

"You disarmed her, right?"

"Yeah. The knife is on the table at the hotel."

"Good. We can't have her running off."

"Let's get out of here!"

The half-bloods retreated down the bridge, and soon vanished among the shadows. Annabeth sat down, knees to her chin.

She really wished she hadn't argued Percy out of coming. No turning back now. She sat in a huddle, nothing to do but scold herself for everything she had done.

_Mom_, she prayed. _I am so sorry. I'll try to make it right._

Just then the beam of a flashlight appeared, and she could hear feet shuffling. Soon four dim figures appeared from the gloom: two half-bloods (Ethan Nakamura and another one that she didn't recognise), along with two dracnae.

"Oh, yessss. Lord Kronossss will be very pleassssssed." One of the snake women hissed.

"See if she's bound before we take her back." Ethan said to the other half-blood.

He angrily pulled at the ties on her wrists. "Yeah, she's tied."

Ethan looked at Annabeth coldly. "Get up, girl."

She stood and followed the group through the dark deserted streets. They took countless turns until they were on a country road. A single store on the street was lit up. The pace quickened as they got closer, and soon they were inside. Annabeth immediately knew where she was, a knot formed in the pit of her stomach as she stood in the centre of a monster filled "_AUNTIE 'EM'S' GARDEN GNOME EMPORIUM_."

"Take her to the Master." Ethan said. Apparently he had some kind of authority here, at least he had been over their little "pick-up" mission.

The dracnae vanished into the crowd of monsters and the other half-blood, no older than 13, led her towards the snack bar.

She came into a room that was empty except for a hyperborean giant, a dracna, and the Lord of Time himself on a throne in the centre of it all.

Annabeth turned chalk white. "Luke." she whispered.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our little spy." He mused, then turned angry in the blink of an eye. "How could you have failed?"

"I- I didn't-"

He rose from his throne and took a step forward. "You didn't want to pass on any more information. You wanted to save your pathetic little camp. Well, Annabeth Chase. Since you _failed_. I shall give you a chance to redeem yourself. You may return to your camp with a new charm, continue passing information then when our golden age arises I will let you rebuild a thousand cities, or you can fight for us. Here is your knife." He reached into the air and suddenly held her small bronze blade. "Swear to my cause, Annabeth."

The temptation was almost too much for the daughter of Athena. Architect of a THOUSAND cities? But then she remembered why she was here. How they had found her out.

"No." she said simply.

Kronos hefted his scythe. "You are more of a fool than I thought. A daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom, should know better." He held he tip of his deadly blade to her chin.

Ethan came in panting. "My lord… the scouts… saw them… coming at the bridges… we need to …"

"Put them in formation and send them at the bridges. I don't want any chance at them getting through. Get my chariot. Make sure everyone is armed." He looked at Annabeth. "If you refuse to comply, we'll deal with you later." He pointed at her and she froze in place.

The gnome garden emptied around her and the lights went out.

Frozen in time.

**A/N:**

**I have up to chapter 11 written. I am still holding them hostage so you BETTER review!**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello there! I almost forgot to post this chapter! Oh im sooo intelligent sometimes!**

**Review!**

Percy watched out the window as the small party led away his best friend.

How had he been dumb enough to let Annabeth talk him out of coming along to take her back?

He stared down at the broken daughter of Athena trudging through the streets. He turned away from the window and wandered through the hotel. Everyone told him to relax, but he couldn't sit still. He paced the halls and went from floor to floor. Soon he was on floor 2 and one of the doors was open with a few people inside. He crept down the hall and saw what they were doing. It was room 215 and they were scouring the place top to bottom for any other charms or propaganda. He saw her knife, camp half-blood beads, and Yankees cap laying on the floor together.

They took her beads? That set Percy's temper utterly on fire. He stormed into the room and snatched the three items off the floor. He ran back toward the stairs with Drew and Thalia shouting after him. When he got on the staircase he bumped into someone.

"Percy!" The head counsellor of Aphrodite shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"Just going up the stairs, Silena."

"Why do you have Annabeth's stuff?"

"She just.…"

"I know they're cleaning out her room. I'm sorry about her Percy." She said sympathetically.

"They're taking her away, Silena. What am I supposed to do? Their treating her like a villain!"

"I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. But you have to keep in mind who the enemy is Percy."

"I know who the enemy is." He said through his teeth.

"My only advice to you is if you really love her don't lose her so easily."

The daughter of Aphrodite continued down the stairs.

**A/N: This chapter I added just to show how things were different because Silena wasn't the spy!**

**Anyways… Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Thanks to everyone for all of your feedback! Its makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Don't forget to review!**

The small party returned in the dark with one less member.

Percy sat in 521 and turned Riptide over and over in his hands. It was pitch black outside and Thalia was making battle plans with Malcolm. Percy could've gone but didn't. He had a knot in the pit of his stomach. Something was _very very_ wrong.

_Of course something is wrong! Annnabeth just got dragged off to the Titan Camp and _

_There is absolutely nothing you can do about it._

Demigods were running through the halls now, taking armour to each other getting ready to leave. To Percy it was all a blur. Thalia came in and told him to get ready to lead a couple of cabins to the Lincoln Tunnel. He didn't move to do anything.

He stayed seated on the bed until the hotel was almost empty. Then Thalia walked in with her bow over her shoulder.

"Come on, Percy. We need to get going."

"Something's wrong, Thalia."

"Look," She sat down on the sofa across from him. "I'm upset too. That doesn't mean we stop fighting. Let's get going."

She took his hands and pulled him off the bed.

"They're gonna need you out there."

Percy grabbed Riptide and glumly followed Thalia out the door. Then he went back into his room and grabbed the Yankees cap off the table.

He wasn't going to fight for a mutinous camp.

**A/N: Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy followed Thalia out of the Grand and headed up the Apollo and Aphrodite cabins. He took them toward the Lincoln Tunnel. Drew hung toward the back of the group with a couple of her siblings who had barely touched a sword in their lives. She threw evil glares at Percy whenever she got the chance but didn't say anything. When they finally reached the tunnel everyone went to work. The daughters of Aphrodite had loads of designer perfumes which they proceeded to sprits throughout the tunnel. The strong aroma made Percy and the majority of the Apollo cabin gag. The Apollo cabin was busy organising themselves and evenly distributing various kinds of magic arrows. Silena approached Percy.

"Hey, I was wondering if—"

"Can you hold here?"

"Excuse me?" Silena looked truly perplexed.

"I need you to be in charge." He started walking toward the end of the tunnel.

"Percy! Wait! What are you doing?"

"I'm not losing someone that I love."

Silena smiled. At least he had listened.

Percy put on Annabeth's hat and ran back onto the island. He ran as fast as he could down the sleeping streets. He could here the battle raging on the edges of the ghost town. Soon the Williamsburg Bridge came into view.

Once he'd made it over the bridge, Percy had no clue where he was going. He went straight ahead, but that only led him farther into the city. He turned back and saw a half-blood scout running frantically down a darkened street. He sprinted after him trying to make his footfalls quiet. Then he saw where the scout was running to, a legion of monsters, led by Kronos himself advanced down the road. Percy pressed himself against a wall and into the shadows. The scout with his head bowed said something to Kronos which was inaudible over the tramping of monster feet. The Titan smiled wickedly and said:

"Ha! Let them come! But _you_ go back to the camp, get your proper armour."

"But—"

"Go." He said it slowly as if the word were peeling off of his tongue.

The scout took off toward the rural part of town and down a seemingly deserted road. Percy followed closely behind him. The scout turned off toward a roadside curio shop.

Percy uncapped Riptide.

"Hey!" he yelled.

The startled boy spun around and didn't even have his sword out as the butt of Percy's blade thumped into the side of his head and sent him sprawling on the ground.

"Sweet dreams." The son of the sea god muttered and recapped the pen.

Percy looked up at the little abandoned store. He couldn't read the sign cursive neon sign, but he didn't have to. The multitude of frightened looking statues told him where he was.

**A/N: Hey! So how was it? Tell me by reviewing! I love hearing your feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11

What have i done? Chapter 11

Percy walked right into Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. He avoided looking at the statues, the eyes were _really_ creepy. A lot of them were broken and a few towards the front even had graffiti on them. What kind of gang would've found this place, Percy didn't know.

The old place brought back memories of his first quest. Things were so much simpler back then. Maybe that quest still influenced what he still did today, because of friendships he'd made then. Medusa, the third monster that he had ever encountered as a half-blood, and they had been blind enough to walk right into her lair, but strong enough to fight their way out before it was too late.

He laughed as he recalled telling Medusa that he Annabeth and Grover were orphans who were in the circus.

"…_OR MAYBE HE MEANT A DIFFERENT GAS STATION_…"

He finally made it to the back of the back of the warehouse, using Riptide as a sort of flashlight. The soft glow of the celestial bronze made the place even more eerie. He started scanning the room for Annabeth. Surely she hadn't actually gone to FIGHT for them. His next step ran him into something about two feet tall. It tripped him and he rolled across the tile. Riptide skittering off in the other direction.

"Gods. Stupid statues. I have got to find the lights in this place."

He crawled over and grabbed his sword. Using the glow once again he made his way behind the snack counter and found the light switch on the back wall.

The light revealed Kronos's throne, a table across the room loaded with armour and weapons, and a - statue?

Percy put riptide back in his pocket and strode over to the form kneeling in the floor, the thing he had tripped over.

He took the Yankees hat off and laid it on the ground as he examined the thing.

I t certainly wasn't a statue, it was full colour and her hands were warm. The hands of a Daughter of Athena. But she wasn't moving, she was stiff, her tears weren't moving even though they were half way down her face.

"Annabeth what have they done to you?" He whispered.

The next thing he knew a sword point was at his throat. "What do you want, trespasser?"

Apparently during his journey in the dark and finding Annabeth the passed out demigod had came to and snuck back after him, trying to find the invisible person. Then he had armed himself and then waited for the right moment to step out.

He'd picked the right moment all right. Percy slowly got to his feet.

"Do you really think it wise to threaten me?" Percy asked as he pulled out Riptide.

"Do _you_ think it wise to threaten me with a _pen_?"

Percy pulled off the cap and as the ballpoint pen elongated into a three foot long bronze blade with _Anaklusmos_ etched along the guard it was the other boy's turn to be shocked.

"If you think you're going to leave with her." He jutted his chin toward Annabeth. "You're wrong. The master has yet to deal with the prisoner. She will _not_ be taken out of these premises." He said it like he was a recording.

"Maybe," Percy said through his teeth. "I'll just take _you_ out."

He sliced and jabbed at the half-blood, going easy at first to get a feel for his skill level. He seemed to be very inexperienced to begin with, his parries were weak and his jabs were slow and predictable.

Percy started pushing harder, he should've be easy to take out. But the boy kept coming and soon his technique matched Percy's. The son of Poseidon realised that this fight could go on until someone tired out, which would most likely be him. He'd barely slept and on top of the curse of Achilles that was suicidal. So he made his decision and did the first sword trick he had ever learned. A disarming manoeuvre. His opponent's blade clattered to the floor and the kid staggered backwards.

Within a matter of minutes Percy had bound the boy with duct tape from the office and put him in a supply closet. It was safe to say he wouldn't be bothering anyone for a good long time.

Percy rushed back to Annabeth as soon as he was finished. He couldn't leave her here for Kronos to kill her and if he stayed and fought, himself against a whole army the chances were slim. But he had to get going. Fast.

Once he made up his mind on the most rational plan he could think of he knelt in the floor next to her and prayed to any and every god he could think of. Then he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her stiff form up so he could get her knees over his other arm and carry her out.

The least you could say is that it was hard. By frozen in time, she was frozen and wouldn't bend or move. Her legs were almost too bent to support easily. And if anything time added to her weight slowing him down. He also realised that if he faced anyone on the way back he couldn't get to his sword all that quick.

He finally made it out of the camp only to find himself with another problem.

He didnt know the way back.

**A/N: So how was it?**

**This is the part where I beg you to review and apparently you don't read. **

**I love my reviewers, wish you were one of them!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HEY IM BAAAAAAAAACK! so now you get to read more of this fan fic! Sorry it took WAY to long to update. *slaps self in face* so here's the next chap!**

**This is pretty short I think so I'll post some more with it!**

**(I still have 17 held hostage u better review! And don't review telling me to not make you review. I didn't make you I strongly suggest, beg, plead et cetera but I do love reviews!)**

Percy stood in front of the shop completely baffled. He'd came in from the right, so he should go left. Or no... Maybe he'd come from the left and…

He pushed away the thoughts and headed left. One of the most challenging things, aside from being unsure if you'd ever make it out of New Jersey before dawn, was having no light. He couldn't see corners or bumps in the road and was never sure where a turn was.

He wandered through the streets with a human burden that was not getting any lighter. He took a few blind turns and somehow made it back to the main road. From there he could see the bridges lit up with torches and hear the noises of battle carrying across the water. He put of the invisibility hat, which thankfully concealed them both, and headed towards the nearest bridge. The battle pretty much covered the entire width of the structure so sneaking around was hopeless.

"Great idea." he mumbled to himself. He got as close as he could without getting into the fight. He knew that _he_ could get through fine with no but it was Annabeth he was worried about. Running straight into a battle was a pretty dumb idea if you had no protection whatsoever.

As he stood near the side of the bridge and leaned on the railing he realised something.

This was a bridge. It spanned over water. He didn't have to go through the battle. He could go under it.

The first problem was how. He couldn't jump over the edge it was too high to climb over while holding a person. He couldn't throw her in first and of course she couldn't jump in after him. The most logical plan was to go back off the bridge and start from the water's edge, but his muscles wouldn't comply. His arms screamed from their burden, his legs felt like lead. The fatigue of a near 24 hours of going and going was becoming too much. His head ached and his thoughts were blurry. It took so much willpower to keep his knees from buckling.

He had to find the strength to get into the water. Right about now.

_Poseidon! Dad!_! He prayed. _Please let this incredibly stupid plan work._

And he hefted Annabeth's body and cast it over the edge. He pulled himself on to the rail and pushed off into thin air. As he fell he realised how much more dumb this was than he had thought. Hitting water from high up was as bad as hitting _concrete_. And he had _thrown_ Annabeth over the edge.

He was soon engulfed in the furious current of the river and strength surged through him. Through the murk he could see Annabeth slowly sinking toward the bottom. He propelled the current toward her and put and arm around her waist before hauling her up to the surface. He got them safely to the other side of the river and onto the banks.

Being out of the water made him just as tired as before. He lay on the bank breathing heavily. As he stared at the stars he got another brilliant realisation, which led to a whole new set of problems.

No one but him wanted her back at camp.


	13. Chapter 13

The Grande was totally empty when Percy arrived. This was a total relief. Walking into a bustling room holding the traitor in his arms wouldn't exactly score him brownie points. He made it to the elevator and collapsed on the floor inside. How he had made it this long he had no clue.

The elevator ringed on floor five at he staggered off. When he made it to 521 he was faced with another problem.

What was he supposed to do with Annabeth? He couldn't leave her by herself, no telling what they would do if they found her, but leaving her in his room seem weird. He couldn't stash her in a closet, talk about stupid.

He finally laid her on the couch and draped an extra blanket over her.

Then he crashed on the bed.

_HE WAS BACK IN THE GARDEN EMPORIUM AND KRONOS WAS TEARING_ _THE PLACE TO SHREDS WITH HIS SCYTHE._

_"WHERE IS SHE?" HE WOULD DEMAND BEFORE TAKING OUT A WALL._

_SUDDENLY ETHAN RUSHED IN HAULING THE BOY THAT PERCY HAD DUCT TAPED IN A CLOSET._

_"MY LORD, WE FOUND RYAN."_

SO THAT WAS HIS NAME.

_"WHERE DID SHE GO?" THE TITAN DEMANDED._

_"A HALF-BLOOD CAME IN AND TOOK HER."_

_"AND YOU DIDN'T FIGHT HIM?"_

_"I TRIED BUT HE WAS REALLY GOOD."_

DARNED RIGHT IM GOOD, THOUGHT PERCY.

_"I DON'T GET IT," RYAN CONTINUED. "WHY DO WE WANT HER IF SHE APPARENTLY ISN'T ON OUR SIDE ANY MORE."_

_"BECAUSE, SMALL ONE, IF MORE SWEAR TO ME I BECOME MORE POWERFUL AND CAN ASSUME MY TRUE FORM. AND NO LONGER DEAL WITH THESE LIMITATIONS."_

_THEN SOMETHING ENORMOUSLY STRANGE HAPPENED. KRONOS'S FACE CONTORTED AND HIS EYES DIMMED. HE FELL BACKWARD PANTING._

And Percy woke up to a scream and hysterical sobs.

Annabeth was sitting up on the sofa. Crying.

Percy bolted out of bed and over next to her.

"Annabeth. Annabeth. Whoa! Calm down. Please calm down."

"Percy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept crying. "You— you came for me."

"Yeah. I came for you."

She looked him in the eye. "I told you not to come."

"Have I ever been one to listen to commands?"

She laughed. "No, seaweed brain. But I don't remember ANYTHING about you going hero and saving me."

"He froze you in time, I think."

"Well then why am I not frozen now?"

"He had some kind of power lapse."

She looked at him quizzically. "And you know this how?"

He told her about his dream.

"Now you DO know everything." she said sarcastically

"Look, I'll go down to the kitchen and bring some food back up. You don't need to leave here until we assess the

situation today."

She slid onto the floor and crossed her arms

"No need to be over protective."

"Glad to have you back." He called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Basically no one was out. Every door was shut on the fifth floor and he met no one on the stairs. When he finally reached the ground floor he could tell where everyone was.

Well not everyone.

Probably 20 campers were crowded into the kitchen, yelling at each other.

When Percy pushed inside everyone went silent and every eye was on him.

"Hey, guys." He said uncomfortably.

Silena pushed forward, she'd been crying.

"Way to be missing last night, Percy. We needed you out there."

**A/N: needless to say REVIEW! Or we will feed you to the harpies!**


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean you needed me? You said that you could hold."

"_You_ said that we could hold. Thalia put _you_ with our cabin for a _reason_."

"Well I'm sorry."

"You don't understand. Do you?"

"Come again."

"We lost three campers. And Drew is- not in good shape."

"This is all your fault, Percy." someone called.

"This is not _all my fault_!"

"You abandoned your post. If you hadn't, there wouldn't have been such a risk. Can't you just do as you're told?"

"No as a matter of fact I will _not_ do as I'm told. And maybe if Drew would lift a finger to do anything but paint her nails and do her make-up, she wouldn't be so bad off. How hurt is she?"

"Come on." Silena lead Percy out of the kitchen.

They made it to the top floor, the unofficial infirmary. Silena stopped in front of a suite and put her hand on the door.

"Drew," Silena sighed. "Doesnt look good, Percy."

"I know, can't you just open the door."

"First, answer me this one question."

"Silena, stop dramatising everything. Open the dang door."

"Why did you leave?" She looked him in the eyes. Her sad blue eyes begged for an answer. "Two of my sisters and one of my brothers is dead, Percy. You owe me this."

"You told me that if I loved Annabeth so much, I shouldn't lose her that easily."

"So you went to get her."

He sighed and tilted his head backwards. No way she would make him feel guilty about this. "Yes. I did."

"I hope you're happy with your decision Percy. I really hope you are." She turned the handle and pushed the door open before running back down the hallway.

Percy stepped into the room. The curtains were drawn so the room was dim. A form was lying in the bed and the blankets were pulled up.

"Drew?" He asked.

"Percy, is that you?" Her voice was weak and utterly drained.

He switched on the floor lamp as he approached her.

"Don't turn the light on." He realised why she sounded so different: she wasn't putting power into her words, no charmspeak.

He didnt move to turn it back off. When he reached the bedside Drew had turned her back to him and covered her head with the blankets.

"Why did you come?"

"I wanted to see you." He lied.

"Silena brought you."

"Yeah, look put down the blankets. If were going to talk."

"No. I won't let you look at me."

"Theres no need to cover up your face." he wrapped his fingers around the seam and pulled.

She clenched the material even more tightly. "I heard you talking in the hallway. You went to get Annie back. Silena was right. I hope you can live with that, especially since it failed and you didn't get her-"

"But I-"

"Look don't be all defensive I totally get it. Sure. But it boils down to your screwed up views and all so whatever."

She didn't have the right to talk like that, no matter how sick she was.

"I give up," Percy tried to keep his cool. "You need anything; ambrosia, water?"

"Sure. I'm thirsty." He grabbed a mug from the cabinet over the sink and filled it with water.

"Here."

"I have to sit up."

"Ok."

"I need you to leave. You _cannot_ see my face like this."

"I'm not gonna leave. Get off your high horse and just sit up! I won't freak out or anything."

"That's what they all said. Why do you think I don't have visitors?"

She sounded pitiful and Percy almost felt bad for her but _she_ had been the one to eagerly point a a finger at Annabeth. _She_ had been the one to spear-head getting her out of the camp. _She_ had wanted Annabeth to die. _She_ hadn't cared. So why should _he_?

He leaned forward and pried the blanket from her hold, and snatched it away from her face.

The mug fell from his hand and shattered on the ground. Drew covered her face with her hands began to sob hysterically.

"I told you not to look."

**a/n: YAY! YOURE STILL ACTUALLY READING THIS! ThAts awesome! So tell me what you thought! Review! **

**You: *clicks button that says **_**review***_

**Me: YAY!**

**SO**


	15. Chapter 15

15 what have I done?

**A/N: the first part of this chapter is a bit graphic and I rate it T. It describes Drew's injuries in great detail. For some people who don't like drew you should like it but for for others just read after the line! Thank you!**

Drews face was raw, the skin flaking. There were deep bloody gashes across her forehead. Her eyes were weak and filled with pain. But on her left cheek was a wide gash, that spanned in a crescent shape shape from her nose to her ear. The skin surrounding it was a pale bluish green. It wasn't healing. Her makeup was still on smudged and running from blood, sweat and tears. She was unnervingly pale, her olive coloured skin ashen and drained, colourless.

"You fought hard didn't you?" was all that Percy could manage.

"No I didn't fight. I'm so ashamed. Three of my siblings went down fighting, acting like heroes. But I stood at the back and hid. When the monsters overwhelmed them a poisoned blade caught me," Her fingers brushed her cheek and she winced. "I'm in so much pain."

"I know." He couldn't bare to look at her face. "Have the healers seen you yet?"

"They saw me first thing last night. This was all that they could do." She closed her eyes and slipped back under the covers.

Percy turned off the light and left the room. Silena was waiting in the hallway.

"How did it go?"

"Really really bad."

"You see how bad she got it. Don't go off about how terrible and lazy she is, Percy."

"Oh no. No no no! You think I _like_ her now? No way! She is not on my good side just because she got injured. She pointed a finger at Annabeth, got her cast out of camp and as far as I'm concerned," he pointed at the door. "She got what she deserved."

He stormed off down the hallway. When he made it back to his room Annabeth had cleaned the place, made the bed and broke out the sodas that were in the fridge.

"I thought you went to get _breakfast_, Seaweed Brain."

"So did, I but apparently everyone hates me now. I went down there and people started freaking out about how I abandoned my post and got three campers killed! Like it was actually my fault. Then Silena took me away and showed me Drew who was completely irritating and was to scared to show her face then she went off on a pity party and—"

"You had an assignment last night?"

"Lincoln bridge Aphrodite and Apollo cabins. Why?"

"Percy! I cannot believe that you left the archers and the weakest cabin _alone_! They put you there for a reason! I cannot believe that you were dumb enough to leave!"

"These were the same two cabins that wanted you out the most!"

"That doesn't matter! You left your place in battle. There is no honour in that."

"Isn't it important to save friends too?"

"Percy," she stood and put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't get me wrong. I am amazed that you came to rescue me and I think that's beautiful and all. But you should have other priorities here. Whether we like it or not I deserved to be dumped at that camp because of what I did."

"Forgive me for wanting to keep you from _dying_!"

"All you can seem to do is point a finger! Well son of the sea god there's a time to own our actions and for you the time is now! You're so self righteous that you can't see the fault in yourself even though you did something wrong!" She stormed out of the room.

"Annabeth you can't go out-" the door slammed. "there."

He fell onto the couch.

_WHO WAS SHE CALLING SELF RIGHTEOUS? WOULD HE BE SO SELF RIGHTEOUS IF SHE WAS DEAD! SHE WAS _SO_ HOT HEADED SOMETIMES! YOU COULD GET HER MAD AS EASILY AS CLARISSE!_

His blood was boiling as he grabbed Riptide off of the table and ran out of the room.

**a/N: sorry it has been so long since I updated! I was traveling and had no computer access! AAAHHH! So anyway im back now and sorry that this update was short I am quite pressed for time this eventing but I pinky promise to update later this week anyway**

**REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE I DIDN'T GET QUITE SO MANY LAST TIME SO REVIEW!**

**LOVE THE FEEDBACK ITS AMAZING!**


	16. Chapter 16

16 what have I done?

Annabeth was in the stairs when he caught up with her.

"They're gonna see you out here!"

"I can defend myself."

"Against the entire camp?"

"I could at least shut you up." She muttered.

Percy uncapped his pen. "Why don't you try?"

she spun around her eyes flickering with an angry light. "Why don't you stop trying to act all cool and man up. I'm right. You know I'm right."

"And I know that YOU'RE not supposed to be here." said someone. Travis Stoll slipped in from the second floor. "Didn't we leave you somewhere?"

Percy stepped in front of Annabeth. "Don't touch her."

"Stop trying to fight for me," Annabeth pushed him behind her. "Yes. You did leave me somewhere. But now I'm back. Her grey eyes flashed dangerously. "Problem?"

"Nah, just trying to keep my facts straight. Carry on." He ran down the next flight of stairs and disappeared.

"They know you're here now!" Percy put in.

"Percy! Oh. My. Gods. You're. Being. Way. To. Over. Protective. Stop. It." She ran back up the stairs.

"I give."

Percy went to the terrace and stared out over the city. Thalia sat down next to him.

"So, I saw Annabeth."

"Yeah. She, and the entire camp HATE me right now."

"Percy, she doesn't hate you. As soon as I finished hugging her she plunged into a long thing about how brave you were. Then she finished it off with "I COULD'VE ESCAPED EVENTUALLY BY MYSELF."

"We must not be talking about the same Annabeth. She's just about ready to rip my head off."

Another hunter came in, walked far away from Percy, said something urgent to thalia before vanishing out the door again.

"Duty calls." Thalia stood and left.

Percy didn't move from his seat and stared at the sky.

Hands pressed on his shoulders and a voice said:

"Things would be so much easier if you weren't such an idiot sometimes."

"Annabeth!"

She slid into the seat next to him.

"You're right. They know I'm here."

"And I'm guessing they-"

"Threw a fit? Made me talk to Drew? Yeah thats pretty much it."

"They made you talk to drew?"

She didn't meet his gaze, just stared out over the city.

"And I thought she was sick. She sat up and looked me in the eyes. _Do you see what happened to me? This is because of you! You cant stay here cant you see that you aren't welcome? Your actions have angered the gods and broken your trust with camp. Chiron will side with us You and Percy will be cast out. I hope you enjoyed your time here._" then she got back into her bed and started playing sick again. I know Chiron won't side against us, he won't."

But she didn't sound so sure.

"So what if he does? We can fight monsters on our own. If you can take it."

"Oh, if I can take it? Can you?"

"You're right he won't." he turned to face her and dropped his hands. Their fingers brushed but neither of them moved. Annabeth looked collected but her eyes showed fear.

"what's bothering you?"

"Oh. Me? Nothing."

"Tell me."

_"Nothing!"_

He took her hand and looked into her eyes again. "Tell me! Or I'll drive you crazy. You know I will!"

She smiled. "Yes you will." her expression turned serious. "It's Luke. I saw him at the camp. He's so horrible. I don't know how any being would be heartless enough to take him. Beautiful, perfect, Luke. Now he's gone. I know you didn't know him and it isn't as bad for you. But imagine that being Grover or anyone that you've known for a long time. Someone that you loved."

"Someone like you." He shook his head. "I'm sorry. That wasn't what I meant."

"But that's what I meant."

"Didn't you know? Because you were... Didn't they tell you? And," he took her other and and looked into her eyes. "that's the side _they_ thought you took."

"I didn't know. I didn't know." she fell onto his shoulder and cried. "I did it for him. He wanted me to. What have I done, Percy?"

He hugged her. "It'll be ok. It'll be ok."

"No. No it won't. Every death in this war is my fault. What happened to Drew is my fault. Beckendorf died because of me. Kronos knew the plan all along."

"The only thing you can do now is fight. Get some rest. I'll deal with them." He smiled. "ok?"

"I guess so."

Percy left her sitting alone there.

When he got into the main room Thalia and the head counsellors, except for Silena and Annabeth, were gathered around the table.

"Percy, we've decided to IM Chiron about our… um … problem."

Thalia had made a rainbow with a lamp and a cup of hot water on an oven heated plate.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow," Thalia said. "accept our offering."

**a/n: you: review. **

**Me: happy and more inclined to post more chapters!**

**Even if its just one word I would love to hear from you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I KNOW I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED SINCE LIKE LAST MONTH! Blame school. Stupid projects! Anyway please review! And fair warning this one is a little long..**

What have I done? 17

The centaur appeared on the front porch of the big house, sitting in his wheelchair furiously writing on a notebook.

"Chiron?" Percy spoke up.

He lifted his head and smiled gently at the assembly if campers, then a look of concern settled on his face.

"What has happened?"

"We-" Percy took a deep breath. Now or never. "We found the spy."

"Who is it?" he asked quickly.

Percy began to speak but his voice broke. Then another person spoke up.

"Annabeth chase, she's the spy." Percy's jaw dropped as he saw the person who entered the room.

It was Drew. Her face was covered by a floppy wide brim hat. "Miss me?" she asked. "I wouldn'tve missed this meeting for the _world_."

"Impossible." Chiron gasped, but he wasn't talking about Drew. The news about Annabeth had shocked him into silence, now that he had recovered he still couldn't believe it. "Annabeth would never. Why? How? Where is she?"

Drew slid into a seat, and didn't answer.

Percy managed "She's… uh… resting."

"Yes because _you_ brought her back, _Perseus Jackson_." drew said. "We gave her back to the side that she chose. But Percy here _abandoned_ his battle station to rescue her. In his absence the enemy overwhelmed us and we lost three campers, and I was injured."

A lump formed in Percy's throat, it was one thing having his infidelity proclaimed to the campers, but to Chiron... It was different. Chiron had known and trained him since he was only 12 he had seen him do incredibly stupid and intelligent things. And he'd never felt this shame. He bowed his head.

"As- as much as I hate to say it. We- you have to-" he shook his head. "Percy you and Annabeth are no longer a part of our camp. Collect your things and go."

Percy felt like he was holding the world again. And this time everyone was there to watch him. And it was shameful. He forced himself to stand and left the room. When he arrived in 521 Annabeth was curled up on the bed asleep. He grabbed his back pack off the floor and shoved the total of their belongings into it.

The Yankees cap, ambrosia, nectar, Annabeths reflecting shield and a blanket from the closet. Then he shook Annabeth's shoulder.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Huh?" she said groggily.

"We gotta... Uh... Leave."

She sat up and stared at him. "And why is that?"

"They," He sighed. "they told Chiron and, he uh... Kicked us out of camp."

"I don't believe you." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't believe it either."

"But Chiron is like my second father, and camp Half-Blood is my _home_."

"Why would I lie about something like this?"

She blinked back tears and swallowed hard. "Guess we better get out then."

They left immediately. Everyone hung back and no one made eye contact with them. When they got onto thr road they met Grover.

"Hey Percy! Wait," his brow furrowed at the sight of their backpacks. "Where are you two off to. I mean i heard about Annabeth but..."

"Chiron had the final verdict." Annabeth sighed. "We are going to collect our things from camp before we go home."

"You mean- youre" he started tearing up. "You cant leave!"

"Im afraid we dont have a choice. I'll miss you G-man." Percy forced a weak smile. There was no pretending he wasn't torn apart.

They both hugged Grover. "Fight hard."

The satyr trudged tearfully into the Grand, and the demigods went off into the streets.

Percy decided that they should leave Manhattan but Annabeth insisted on staying close until the war ended so they would know if they were being hunted to extinction.

"Where are we gonna stay, Wise Girl?"

"I never thought that it would come to this. I never thought that it would." she wasn't sobbing but tears slid down her cheeks and her eyes were pained. "I don't know what to do now. I just don't know."

"We need to get our stuff from camp. I know you have a whole trunk there. After that you can move back in with your folks in California and I'll move in with mine, once this mess in Manhattan is over."

"I guess so."

The set off walking away from Manhattan and back to rural Long Island.

"Its like being on a quest. Walking forever." Percy said when they stopped just outside of the city.

"We'll never go on a quest again." Annabeth said sadly.

"I guess. Speaking of our 'friends'. Where are they?"

Annabeth pulled out the shield, it spun and whirled until it showed two armies fighting. Kronos had breeched the lines and they were inside of the city. The campers seemed to be losing ground. Satyrs and nymphs were going down left and right.

"That's horrible." Annabeth said.

"They went into it and the odds were against them. This was bound to happen."

"I guess you're right."

She covered up the shield.

**a/n: REVIEW! Or I will send the romans after you!**

**Mwhahahahahahahaha!**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: I just want to warn you in advance: this is a LONG one! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed favourited and subscribed: when my inbox gets flooded it makes me unbelievably happy! **

**Thanks so so much!**

What have I done? 18

They reached Camp HalfBlood in the late afternoon. Argus was standing on the front porch of the big house and lumbered down to meet them. He didn't say anything but every eye was nervously trained on them.

Annabeth slipped her hand into Percy's and squeezed it hard. She couldn't cry.

Her home. Her 'godly' family. Her second father, the centaur that raised her. Her old friend. Everyone but Percy was gone. Yanked out from under her in an instant. They went down to the cabins, and Percy spoke.

"I'll go to my cabin, meet you back here?" He slipped his hand away and Annabeth could see him blushing. He was embarrassed that she was holding his hand.

"I- I want to come with you. I don't think I want to be alone."

"Ok. We'll go to yours after?"

They walked through the nearly empty camp, some Ares campers were scattered about, still stubbornly refusing to go into battle.

When they got to cabin three Annabeth slumped on the bunk opposite his. Percy set to peeling pictures off the wall, one by one stripping away the last 5 years of his life.

Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, Grover, Summer Session 2005.

He put the camp pictures in a stack and the ones of his mother, Annabeth, or other personal pictures in another.

He picked up the larger stack and dropped it into the waste bin by the door where Argus stood.

He threw his clothes haphazardly into his two suitcases, cleaned out the drawers of his nightstand and zipped the bags.

"Your cabin now?"

"Sure." Annabeth managed. She had trouble speaking.

Argus followed them at a distance to Athena's cabin, apparently they were not to be trusted.

As Annabeth took down her pictures and collected her books and clothes Percy looked around the cabin, he had only been in it once before, last summer before Annabeth's quest.

He poked through the work tables covered with war plans and building designs. He came across one blueprint that looked pretty cool, from what he could tell it was a temple and it was supposed to be built somewhere here at camp. Just as he started studying it more closely Annabeth came up and snatched it out of my hands.

"I was just looking for that."

"What is it?"

"It's a temple I designed for here at camp," she said hotly. "I don't want to leave it behind for them to use, besides I like to keep up with all of my designs."

Once she had everything condensed into her laptop bag and trunk she proposed that they go to the big house and face the problem, talking to Chiron.

The centaur was sitting at his desk in his magic wheel chair.

"Chiron?" Percy ventured.

"Ah, I see you've come to collect your bags."

"We just finished packing, sir." Annabeth couldn't meet his eyes.

"You do understand why you cannot stay, I have no other choice." His voice sounded regretful, sad even.

"I'm going to call my dad so I can fly out for San Francisco tomorrow, could I stay here for tonight?"

"You may stay tonight, but no longer. I will call the harpies if you do. And I am sorry." It seemed cruel of Chiron to say, but he had to maintain order at the camp and this was the best way.

They turned to leave, but as Percy stepped out the door Chiron called after him.

"Percy, I would like a word with you."

"Sir,"

"You have no home to go to because of the war, I know that, you may stay for the remainder of the week, if you wish."

"I probably will," his tone changed. "But do you really have to cast us out?"

"Percy I-"

"The only reason that you know is because she confessed and tried to kill it. And you return that with eviction? I wouldn't stay at this camp for one more day if Manhattan wasn't asleep."

And with that he stormed out of the big house.

Annabeth moved her trunk into the Poseidon cabin, and pulled out her cell phone. She bad a short tearful conversation with her dad, who told her that he would order a one way ticket for her.

They wandered the woods and the beach the rest of the afternoon.

Towards the end of the day the Ares campers gathered and walked to the Dining Pavilion.

"We should probably go to the pavilion and eat." Percy finally suggested.

"Yeah I guess so, I'm just gonna stop by your cabin real quick."

"Ok, meet you there?"

"Sure."

Annabeth ran off toward the Poseidon cabin. She flung her trunk open and pulled out the reflector shield. The last remaining beams of sunlight touched the shield and the light set the surface aflame, it focused of Manhattan island where the battle was going ill.

A small group of weary demigods stood under a command tent outside of the empire state building. Satyrs and other demigods ran in and out of the lobby with blankets ambrosia nectar weapons and armour.

The titans forces were just a few blocks away, leisurely regrouping.

"They need help." She croaked.

**a/n: YAY YOU MADE IT THROUGH! Told you it was long! And pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssssssssse review!**


	19. Chapter 19

What have I done 19

Percy was relieved that he didn't need an excuse to sneak off.

He went deep into the woods where the shadows were longest and whistled. It was a long shot but the least he could do was try. The shadows shifted and Mrs. O'Leary barrelled into him.

"Whoa, girl!"

WOOF!

-19-19-19-

Annabeth stood and staggered away from the shield.

She headed off toward the mess, then she heard a dog's bark and knew that Percy was off on his own problem-solving mission. So she spun around and ran off toward the woods.

When she found Percy he was just getting onto Mrs. O'Leary, about to shadow travel.

"Where are you off to?"

"Annabeth!" He didn't look overly happy to see her. "I thought you were in my cabin."

"That hellhound isn't the most stealthy beast to escape on. I heard it from across the camp. And you didn't answer my question."

"Yeah Mrs. O'Leary is a little loud."

"Stop changing the subject! Where, Seaweed Brain, do you think your going?"

"I'm going to find Nico."

"You mean your going to the underworld? Percy, that's insane!"

"I have to save them Annabeth. The guilt has been chipping away at me, it -is- my fault that Aphrodite lost so many campers, I have to make up for it somehow."

"It's just as much my fault, Beckendorf died because of me. I'm coming too." she stepped up to mount the hellhound.

"We haven't got much time, and they need you here."

"What? The fight isn't here Percy."

"Convince Clarisse, get her to come."

"No one can convince Clarisse. No one."

"Try, just try I'll see you around." he turned around and spoke into the dogs ear.

AROOF! Mrs O'Leary bounded away and melted into the shadows.

-19-19-19-19-

Percy appeared in the underworld and climbed off of Mrs. O'Leary just before she passed out. He stared out at the desolate land, souls stood in lines at the gates of death, Elysium sparkled off in the distance, tortured souls endured various punishments for all eternity, and the dark halls of Hades loomed over it all. The bark or Cerberus, rush of the Styx and Lethe, the screams of monsters and the chattering of souls resounded from the cavern ceiling.

Percy took a deep breath and forged ahead toward the palace. If his dreams were right Nico was there, trying in vain to get Hades to fight.

He drew riptide and passed through the gates, ignoring the ghouls altogether. He had only forgotten one thing, Cerberus. The ferocious hellhound wouldnt let the living pass unless they had a red rubber ball, a little truck he had learned from Annabeth, or if they were with a son of hades.

And right now, Percy had neither. Cerberus growled and bore down on him. The hellhound blocked the path in all directions. His wicked maw opened and Percy ran off to the side. Then a new sound arose.

A horn from the ramparts of Erebus and the gates groaned open. Cerberus barked and bounded toward his master who was riding in a chariot with Persephone and Demeter. Nico held his wicked Stygian iron blade and lead ranks of his own. Percy yelled to him, and joined him, swords drawn in front of the undead ranks.

Nico told him the short version, after days on end of arguing he finally made a point to Hades and convinced him to fight, and save Olympus.

The earth seemed to bend to Hades will and all of a sudden they were marching through Manhattan.


	20. Chapter 20

**No I'm not dead! And I am sorry that I hadn't updated in so terribly long! **

**Bad me. ;) but I'll shut up now so you can read!**

Annabeth stomped her foot as Percy and his giant pet vanished into the shadows.

"Over protective... Never get to do anything... Left at this... Camp... All by myself... Clarisse... Stupid heroes..."

She stormed off to the pavilion and collapsed at the Athena table, Chiron had left earlier which meant that herself, argus, the ares cabin and the harpies were the only ones at camp. When she had picked at her food and nibbled enough to pass for eating, she went over to talk to Clarisse.

"What?" Clarisse fixed her with an angry and slightly amused stare.

"The defences in Manhattan are down the enemy is on the doorstep of the empire state building. You have to come back with me."

"With you?" Clarisse and her entire table laughed. "Why would you fight?-"

"Beca-"

"You betrayed them. Then you left, and your prissy little boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Ran away! You're trying to lure me and my cabin into a death trap, do I look blind to you?"

Her expression reminded Annabeth of Ares more than ever. She looked angry, proud, daring anyone to challenge what she said, and on the verge of laughing at your defeat.

"I'm going, whether you do or not is no longer my concern." Annabeth left the pavilion and headed for the Pegasus stables.

She took Blackjack and flew for Manhattan. Percy would probably be mad that she took his Pegasus, but that was alright. August 17th, tomorrow was Percy's birthday, which would officially make him eligible for the prophecy.

A battle had just erupted on the edges and was slowly growing. Blackjack dropped her on the sidewalk and she fell in fighting. It was madness, the monsters seemed to never end. She got some strange even frightened looks from the half-bloods who recognised her.

The fights died down as the enemy withdrew into central park to make camp for the night. There were bunks set up in the empire state building and a command tent outside. She walked into the tent and Thalia's jaw dropped.

"Annabeth!" She hugged her but then remembered. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"The Ares cabin isn't coming. I just talked to Clarisse before I came here, she thinks it's all a trick."

"Then we'll have to move on without her. Malcolm, get the Hephaestus cabin to rig as many traps as they can. At this point it's do or die."

"What happened while we were gone?"

"We? where's percy?"

"He took Mrs. O' Leary and went to the underworld."

"Boys. But there is someone that you might want to see."

"Who?"

"A mortal who flew a helicopter into the city. She didn't fall asleep but the pilot did, it crashed and she got hurt. They did what they could but, since we can't use ambrosia and nectar..."

"Take me to her."

Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the mortal. Even bruised and bandaged, she would recognise that red hair any where. And when her eyes fluttered open they were piercing green.

"Thats... You're..."

"Annabeth?" The girl propped herself up on her elbows. "Hey."

"Rachel Dare."

Thalia raised an eyebrow and looked at both of them. "You've met?"

"We went through the labyrinth together."

**Forgive me for it being short but with the Rachel drama, I had to stop it there! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Annabeth found a bunk and laid down, she wasn't going to sleep but rest would be better than nothing. But, her eyes shut as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her dreams showed her Kronos, and his one eyed lieutenant, Ethan. They were skirting around a distraction in a battle and into the empire state building. The dream shifted and she was walking through a field of shades toward a blinding light.

"Annabeth!" She sat up, Thalia was standing next to her.

"Really? It's like the middle of the night!" She hissed.

"We have to talk."

They walked out past the watch and into the street.

"No one is happy that you're back."

"I know. But I don't have a choice."

"Do you?"

"The camp is my home. I'm a demigod and even if I'm not part of them, this is still my war."

"You could put this all behind you... You could join the Hunt."

"I don't know. What if..."

"You have to stay away from the rest of them though. I think your siblings won't hurt you, but the rest. Especially cabin 9 and 10 are, I wouldn't hang around any of them."

"Why 10? I know about Beckendorf. Gods, Thalia, I'm such a horrible person. Do you know how many people I've killed?"

"Annabeth-"

"It's because of me! And my own selfish decision! And now everyone will only see me as a spy."

"Annabeth, if he had asked me, I would have too."

The daughter of Athena blinked tears from her grey eyes. "Really?"

"For Luke I would've."

"That's the only reason why."

"I know." She hugged her.

"What happened to cabin 10?"

"Silena."

Annabeth paled. "Not Silena. No," She sat down on the curb started to sob.

At dawn the alarm was raised and everyone rushed to the streets in attempts to for ranks.

Kronos was back, his numbers not diminished.

The campers were scrambling to put on armour, and prepare for the assault. But the ground started shaking. It was a low rumble and vibration like a sigh, until the street split in front of the armies and all Hades broke lose.

Legions of undead poured out into the street, in the middle of it all were Hades, Demeter and Persephone all riding in a black and gold chariot. Nico and Percy were at the front, Nico was grinning, clearly pleased that he had convinced his dad to do something.

Kronos's ranks stirred uneasily, but their master was no where to be seen.

Percy was amazed at what had happened since he'd left. There were half as many campers and ranks of Party Ponies who weren't all to organised. There were a fair amount of nymphs and satyrs but they looked more inclined to run than fight. The silver clad hunters were scattered throughout.

Kronos's ranks were perfect. A dracnae formed a shield wall across the front, other monsters and half bloods, stood in the centre with their spears bristling, and giants brought up the back.

Percy joined Annabeth in the ranks.

"Hey Wise Girl!"

Seeing him made Annabeth even more angry about the mortal girl.

"Hello."

The fighting broke out and spread suddenly. Percy drew riptide and was lost in the sea of people. Annabeth saw Kronos through the people. He smiled mockingly, and drove the butt of his scythe into the pavement. She didn't understand why until she felt the tremor, and heard the screams. The mortals were waking up. If things could have gotten even more chaotic, they did. Annabeth ended up next to Percy.

"We have to go!"

"Where?"

"Trust me! It's a distraction! Come on!"

They found Grover in the command tent, eating his cudgel.

"Grover, come with us." Annabeth motioned for him to follow. The threesome ran into the lobby toward the elevator but, Percy stopped in his tracks.

"What is she doing here?"

"Percy!"

But he was already kneeling next to her bunk. "What happened?"

"Thalia said that she was in a helicopter crash, but never fell asleep."

"She can see through the mist."

"I know that, Kelp Head!"

Her eyes opened. "Percy!"

"I'm here."

Grover was standing over the security desk. "Guys I found the key card!"

"Percy we have to go."

He reluctantly followed after Annabeth, Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You are not the hero."

His eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Percy! Now!" Annabeth was standing in the elevator. He ran over just as the doors closed.

"What did she want?"

"Nothing." Percy muttered, staring down at the floor.

How can I _not_ be the hero?

This is _my_ prophecy! I _will_ be the hero.

Maybe it sounded conceited but after having this hidden from him and hanging over his head his 4 years at camp he would be the hero. And the prophecy would be about him.

The mountain was silent, and there were no signs of life, and the sky bridge was not in good condition. Annabeth raced across the fading sky bridge, with Percy, and Grover close behind her.

Kronos was far ahead of them but his razor voice filled the mountain.

"Stone by stone." He laughed as the doors to the palace of the gods crashed down.

Annabeth tore ahead, following the destruction. She couldn't let this happen.

Percy started running after her but couldn't catch up. Adrenaline filled her veins and the air was torn from her lungs.

Life or death.

Hero or outcast.

That was Luke, she had to stop him, he had been just as deceived as she had. The faces of the people that her treachery had killed filled her mind and broke her heart.

Silena, beckendorf, Michael.

She reached the doorstep. Kronos leisurely swung his scythe as he surveyed the room.

"Hail the great gods and their heroes. They are so wise yet there is no guard?" he laughed. "Let us put and end to their pride."

He raised the scythe and Annabeth surged forward and stood in front of Zeus's throne. Kronos took a step back.

"Stop. Luke you can't do this."

Tears streamed down her face as she poured her heart out to her hero and first love.

But he was gone, and the swing followed through, but it only scratched throne, the brunt of the blow came down on Annabeths left shoulder and tore into her heart. Killing the bravest hero known to Camp Half Blood.

**:( PLEASE REVIEW! or else I'm not updating **


	22. Chapter 22

22

Percy ran into the throne room, the only thing he saw was Annabeth, lying dead on the floor. He didn't care about Kronos, Titans, gods monsters anything. All that mattered right now was the fact that his best friend was dead. That she was killed.

He ran to her, but there was no use. There was no bringing her back. He cried, and he didn't care who saw. Her perfect blonde hair was stained with blood.

He heard Grover come in behind him but it didn't matter, nothing mattered. Not anymore.

The only thing that pulled him from his comatose of disbelief and tears was the icy sound of Kronos's laughter.

He stood and drew his sword, filled with pure hate. Grover was playing something on his reed pipes that was making vines come through the floor.

There were shouts from outside, people were coming up the mountain. This was his last chance.

Ethan pulled out his sword and met Percy's. Percy could tell from the expression on his face that he had come with his master for a single purpose: he knew Percy's Achilles heel and was going to receive the honour of killing the famed hero himself.

Kronos met Ethan's eyes and nodded. He made a sudden move, trying to get behind Percy, who slammed the hilt of Riptide into his helmet. He staggered backwards and Percy kicked him in the chest knocking him over. Grover's vines pinned him to the floor, and soon he was engulfed just a mound of vegetation. But he was still under there, very much alive and very angry.

Thalia appeared out of no where, standing near her fathers throne, staring down at Annabeth. Sparks of electricity danced across her body, her eyes were dangerously bright. "What have you done?"

"I didnt do anything!"

"This is all your fault!"

Percy realised that she wasn't screaming at him, she was screaming at Kronos, at Luke.

The lord of time laughed. "You challenge me, little huntress?"

She charged him, her hunting knives drawn. Something changed on his face, like he was having an inward struggle. His eyes rested on Annabeth and his face showed emotions known not to a titan: pain and guilt. But they disappeared and his golden eyes flashed as he brought down the scythe. It missed Thalia by inches, her instincts as hunter were going to be the only things between her and a painful and sudden death.

Just like Annabeth.

A demigod appeared in the doorway panting.

"We have a problem."

Percy looked back and forth between the girl and Thalia's fight. "What else?"

"Typhon."

Percy cursed. Even if they defeated Kronos there was no defeating a Titan who could swat the Olympians like flies.

Focus on the monsters keep the mortals safe. We'll find a way."

The girl ran back down the mountain. And he turned back to the thrones, his eyes rested on the fisherman's chair. There was only one way.

"Grover! Keep playing try and keep him occupied until I'm done!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Something stupid and impulsive."

He sprinted toward the throne and vaulted off of the ground. He clung with white knuckles to the edge of the chair trying to hoist himself up when his brain seemed to be overwhelmed.

"WHO DARES-"

"dad." he managed to squeak out. The rush subsided as he pulled himself into a sitting position on the throne.

"Percy, um what exactly are you doing on my throne?" there was more than a bit of irritation in his tone.

"I needed to get your attention."

**a/n: ok! You people are REALLY REALLY defensive of Annabeth! And some of you…. Could have been a bit nicer. please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Grover stared at Percy like he had just dropped from Mars when he joined the fight again.

"You just- and- on his- oh my gods. Why?"

Percy ignored him and charged Kronos next to Thalia, who shared Grover's reaction. Kronos knocked her aside with the flat of his blade and she hit her had on the base of Apollo's throne. Grover ran to her side leaving Percy seemingly alone against a Titan.

He caught the first strike on Riptide and forced it back. Kronos's scythe went slack, Percy sliced across his breast plate, cutting the right strap loose. But Kronos wasn't fighting back. Then he spoke.

"Percy," the strangled voice coming from the Titan was Luke's. "He's trying to take me."

His face was beaded with sweat, golden glow in his eyes softened.

Percy kept his sword up, "You killed Annabeth."

"I would never do that, it was him he's trying to make me stop fighting. He isn't going to need this form any more. Then there's no turning back." his voice was pleading and desperate. The scythe fell from his hands and skittered across the floor. "Give me your sword."

"Why?" Percy snapped, Annabeth's broken form forever burned into his memory as a reminder of what he had to do.

Luke's face contorted he was fighting for control. "My Achilles heel."

"Then let me."

"No, I have to. Percy, you have to or-" his form began to glow. With shaking fingers Percy handed riptide to Luke. He undid the left strap of his armour and drove the sword into his flesh just below his shoulder. A spot that would have been impossible to reach if wearing armour.

His face showed pain, nothing else. He dropped the blade and fell to his knees. He screamed, a horrible howling noise and was enveloped in a glowing aura.

Thunder cracked in the sky and a conch horn blew, loud and clear heard across the city. His father had arrived.

Thalia was pale but awake, "Was that a-"

"Poseidons conch horn." Grover verified.

Luke's heavy breathing was the only noise for a moment before Thalia was by his side. "Luke, don't die. You cannot die on me." You could hear in her voice that she was suppressing tears.

"Thals." he reached up and brushed the side of her face with his fingers, then they dropped back to the ground. He started shivering.

Grover's lip was quivering. "We can get nectar and ambrosia..."

"No... There's no saving me." his voice was full of guilt and the three watched his pale blue eyes travel over and rest on the fallen form of Annabeth Chase. His gaze rolled back to the ceiling and froze.

Thalia started to cry, big tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. "He's gone."

"And so is Annabeth. Okay? And we'll never get either of them back." Percy was on his feet. "Come on."

Just then the gods stormed in, weapons ready to defend their hall. Percy just stood there with Thalia and Grover behind him. Heads bowed.

Athena was the second god to enter the hall, when she saw Annabeth, her expression was pained. She had lost children before but Annabeth had a big life ahead of her cut short.

_All too short._

**Review! hope you liked it**


	24. Chapter 24

24

The Fates took Luke's body. Leaving Annabeth's cabin mates and Percy to carry her into the courtyard. Grover ran after Percy.

"They want you in there. Council."

"Great another meeting where 12 super powerful beings get to argue about what means by which to kill me."

The thrones were repaired and the gods were seated. Percy and Grover joined Thalia in the middle of the circle of thrones.

Nico stood by his father, he was smiling but he wouldn't meet my eyes. No one should be smiling right now,

"Thalia Grace." Zeus said. His daughter walked forward and bowed to Artemis before kneeling in front of her father. He promised that the hunters wakes would be filled, and Artemis managed to get Hades to assure the fallen hunters Elysium.

She smiled weakly and stood by Artemis.

Tyson had lead the cyclopes forces into battle and was made the general of the armies of Olympus.

"Grover Underwood of the Satyrs." Dionysus called out. He pronounced Grover a member of the council of cloven elders, a lord of the wild. He passed out on the spot. The nymphs carried him out and Percy tried to smile. Leave it to Grover to pass out and miss the end of his blessing.

"Percy Jackson." Poseidon's voice rang through the hall. Percy walked forward, like he was in a trance. He bowed at Zeus's throne in the very spot that annabeth fell, then went and knelt at his fathers feet.

"Is there anyone of you who denies that my son is worthy of reward for his heroic deeds?"

He stared at the floor waiting for the gods to start arguing but no one spoke up.

Then Zeus spoke. "Then we agree, Percy Jackson, you can have one gift from the gods."

An idea sparked in his mind and he looked up at the lord of the skies. "Any gift?"

He nodded. "And we already know what you will ask. Yes, you will be the first hero in centuries on whom this gift has been bestowed."

_Any gift._

_ Any_

"Perseus Jackson, if you so choose, you can be made a god."

He didn't hear the rest of him. Lost in his thoughts and the magnitude of this offer. It was impossible.

All members of the council approved. He couldn't think. There was complete and total silence in the hall of the gods.

"Percy? What have you decided?" Poseidon spoke up.

"No. No I can't."

"No?" Zeus's voice was dangerously angry. "are you turning down our generous gift?"

"I'm honoured, but, there's something- someone else."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you promise to give me this gift? Swear on the river Styx."

Zeus narrowed his eyes and every god in the room had their eyes on him.

"I swear on behalf of the council to give you your _reasonable_ gift."

The other gods muttered and thunder boomed.

"I want you to raise Annabeth Chase from the dead."

**Yeah. I had to end it there. So review or im not updating. XD**


	25. Chapter 25

The gods erupted into yells across the room and arguments. Hades grimaced. Finally Aphrodite stood and yelled for quiet.

"I agree," She winked at Percy. "And we swore an oath. We can't go back on it."

"But it's not reasonable!" Zeus protested. "We cant go against fate."

"Take her," Hades put in "I don't care. One less soul causing problems, and traffic jams toward Elysium."

"So you will?"

"She'll be back at camp as soon as you get there." The lord of the dead said absentmindedly.

"Lord Zeus," Percy said remembering a promise. "Could you make the top of the empire state building... Blue?"

Zeus snapped his fingers and nodded,

The council adjourned and Percy tried to keep from sprinting down the mountain and back into the elevator. He almost ran into Athena.

"Percy Jackson, you turned down our gift."

"I realised that some things were more important."

"My daughter being one of those things?"

"Yes,"

Her stare was as cold as Pluto and as hard as diamonds before she erupted into flames and vanished.

The lobby was completely cleared of any remnant of the battle. His mom and stepdad were arguing with security.

"Percy!" His mom looked relieved to see him.

"Hey,"

"What was happening?"

"A lot, I have to get to camp."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well... It was."

His mom hugged him. "I'm just glad you're safe."

He walked out into the sunlight and whistled into the sky for a pegasus. A shape descended and landed on the pavement next to him.

"Porkpie? Where's black jack?"

The horse whinnied nervously. "At camp."

He vaulted onto the pegasus's back and soared over Manhattan. Within minutes the camp came into view.

He looked down at the camp from the back of his Pegasus, a lone figure stood on the beach. Blonde hair flowing back in the wind.

"Porkpie, let me down."

"I'm getting there."

"Too slow. Just get me over the water."

The Pegasus swerved back out over the sea, and the son of Poseidon rolled from his back and crashed thirty feet into the water. He willed the currents to take him to shore. He emerged from the ocean, completely dry and ran down the beach toward Annabeth yelling her name.

She turned and her face broke into a smile. "Percy!"

They embraced in the beach, both of them crying.

"You brought me back. You turned down immortality and brought me back."

"Because I couldn't live without you."

**ThE EnD**

**Thank you to everyone! You reviewers, people who messaged me in all caps screaming about how I killed Annabeth, you people made this story what it is!**

**Love you guys!**

**StarrySea**

**And do me a big favour and leave one last review!**


End file.
